I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Songfic, Deathfic, SasuNaru… YAOI! You have been warned! Please let me know what you think. I think I did well but, I wrote it so I don’t count! Oh and NO LEMONS!


**Title: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for blood and death! **

**Summary: Song-fic, Death-fic, SasuNaru… YAOI!!!!! You have been warned!!!!! Please let me know what you think. I think I did well but, I wrote it so I don't count!!!! Oh and NO LEMONS!!!!!**

**A/N: BOY ON BOY TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE SCARED!!!!! ALSO MAJOR DEATH!!!!! No lemons are in this fic… just some kissing. OH and don't forget there will be BLOOD!!!!! MENTIONS OF RAPE!!!!!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I'm sure you will all be glad to hear that I am nearly done with the next installment of, "Regrets Of The Teen Titans." I know I am excited. Took me long enough huh? Lol anyways on with the story!!!!!**

_**Italics: Naruto's POV**_

**Regular: Sasuke's POV**

**Underlined: Lyrics**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark:**

That day… it was so sunny and bright. It started off great… carefree. Kakashi-Sensei had called us out to spar with each other. For some reason he called us to this really pretty field… although I would never admit that it was pretty. There were a few trees but not many. It was mostly just long grass and wild flowers. The field went on for miles and it looked so peaceful.

I looked around. As usual Kakashi was late… and Sakura was the first one there. She was as smiley and happy as usual. She was also swooning over me. But, something was off.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said… only 2 hours late. We always wondered why he was so late. I'll have to ask him some time. But, today wasn't that time.

Sakura looked pissed but, for once didn't say anything. Kakashi had his _novel_ 'Icha Icha Paradise.' It really was astounding that he could read crap like that and still be a top Jounin. But, once again I got this feeling that something was wrong. I was worried.

"Oi… where is Naruto?" I asked trying to sound casual. But, my voice managed to illuminate my concern. It wasn't like him to be late. However, as if on cue, Naruto ran into the clearing.

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  


"Good job Naru-" I was about to say good job Naruto you're later than Kakashi. But I didn't. I was stopped by an exhausted Naruto… and limping Naruto.

"Hey what happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked getting a little closer. Naruto backed away his hands stretched in front of him.

"No-nothing Sakura I just fell out of bed." Naruto replied while moving in a subtle way away from the girl.

"Ok let's begin. Sakura you come with me. Uhmm… Naruto Sasuke you can go spar. Let me know who wins!" Kakashi said as he dragged Sakura off with him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he reached for a kunai. Sasuke just looked puzzled.

"So are you going to fight or just stand there?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am in the mood for a _real_ fight. Are you in the mood Sasuke?"

"Whatever," I said while pulling out my own weapon. Naruto advanced quickly and slashed my arm with his knife. Blood rapidly feel from the wound. I noticed that Naruto starred at it. It looked like he was off in la la land. He got the same look as Kakashi Everytime he would immerse himself in some erotica novel. It was weird. Naruto was glaring at my wound. Wait… what? Why would _he_ glare at _my_ wound? After all he was the one that caused it.

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

"Ahh… Naruto? What the hell?"

That brought Naruto out of his own little world that he had briefly escaped to.

"We're fighting. I am not going to go easy," Naruto said with a laugh. He still looked a little dazed.

"Ok fine let's play by your rules." I responded as unemotionally as I could.

Jumping forward I grabbed Naruto around the neck and threw him to the ground. He made a quiet eek sound but that was it. It looked as if Naruto was trying to hold in the pain that he was feeling. After all I threw him far and hard. I should have gotten a little more than an 'eek' out of him. But, no such luck, he was back on his feet in no time at all.

After running a good length Naruto flew at me his leg heading for my midsection. I grabbed it and went to throw him again but, he grabbed my hand so we both went flying. I landed on top of him. He gasped as all my weight sunk into his stomach.

"Ahh Naruto I'm sorry I said. I lifted his shirt up to make sure that no one's kunai had gotten imbedded in him. Well I didn't find a knife wound but I found other wounds. Hundreds of wounds. He was covered in scratches, burns, and bruises bigger than my head. What… who had done this? Who hurt Naruto?

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

"Oh my god! Naruto what happened?" I asked.

"Get… Off… Of… ME!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He started to thrash but, Sasuke would have none of that.

"No Naruto tell me what happened or I won't let go!" I said defiantly. Naruto blushed and looked down. I followed his gaze and I realized that I was still holding his hand, and our fingers were linked. It is weird it felt so… right.

I heard a small whimper that brought me out of my thoughts. Naruto was shaking and a few tears were streaming out of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Naruto…" I whispered. I got off him instantly. He looked like he was in so much pain. Not just physical but emotional too.

"Sasuke-kun." Naruto whimpered. Naruto still lay there. He looked so scared and he was still shaking.

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  


"Tell me what happened Naruto." I commanded firmly but quietly. He got up and stood in front of a tree… well he leaned on the tree. His back was faced away from me. I could hear his pained sobs.

"They… they hurt me. Always them, and they don't just beat me… they do other stuff to my body." Naruto said with a final sob.

I knew what he meant… whoever _they_ were they beat him and made him _un-pure. _

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me   
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

"Naruto who are they?" I asked.

"The… the villagers." Naruto said while crying out. Sobs turned to screams. Small tears turned to fat ones that fell fast.

I walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He gasped at first and attempted to pull away. But he stopped and fell into the embrace. We both fell to the ground of the opening. Naruto's head was buried in my chest. He just wouldn't stop shaking.

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

"Shhh… Naruto is it because of the Nine-Tailed Fox? Because we can talk to Tsunade and she can fix this. I mean the people can't be allowed to… to hurt you Naruto. I still don't understand why you don't fight back?" I said. Apparently it was the _wrong_ thing to say.

"I do Sasuke, but there is always more of them. So many at one time it can- it can hurt a lot." He started to pound his fists into my chest in anger. I can't believe people would beat and… and violate Naruto like that. I mean he is only 12. We're only 12.

"How long have they been doing this?" I asked. I was scared to receive the answer.

"10 years for the beatings… the other stuff… 8 years." Naruto started to sob again. I squeezed him harder. People were going to pay for this.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They said they would kill me. I was too scared. No one would have believed me anyways," Naruto said in a defeated tone.

"Well I am going to tell someone." I said. Naruto looked terrified.

"I promise nothing will happen to you. I swear."

Naruto pulled away from me.

"Don't pretend you care. I HATE it when people do that. Just go on with your life without me." Naruto got up and started to walk in the middle of the field we were in.

"What do you mean PRETEND I care?" I asked in anger.

"Naruto… I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

"What?" Naruto looked confused and, to my disappointment, hurt.

"I swear it is true. I've ad these feeling for you ever since the time you fell off that tree… you know when we had the mission in the land of waves. We were learning about chakra control and you were hanging upside down… being your usual cocky self. Well you fell and it seemed that my heart fell with you. Naruto I want to help you. I want to end your pain. Why won't you let me?" I asked… now there were tears in my eyes.

"I… don't know. Well I have always had feelings for you and I guess I just thought you hated me." Naruto added sadly as he lowered his head. Before Naruto even knew what happened his chin was being lifted and his lips were being captured. At first I felt Naruto pull away from my kiss but to my happiness he pulled me in deeper. It was a sweet kiss. It lasted for a long time though. At the beginning of the curse Sasuke lost his footing and fell back… Naruto joined him.

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

They rolled down the hill slowly, lips still locked, Flattening the long green-yellow grasses that surrounded them. They came to a stop with Naruto on top and Sasuke underneath. As the boys continued to kiss their grip on each other tightened.

"I hate you," Naruto mumbled as he continued to kiss the boy beneath him.

"I know." I replied. I was in heaven. I was happy. But, happiness… heaven… it never lasts. I should have known things would go bad.

"I will," Naruto said. We broke away from the kiss and our eyes met.

"You will what?" I asked slightly confused.

"I'll tell Tsunade what the- they did to me." Naruto looked at me with loving eyes.

"And, I will help you through it. Don't worry Naruto-kun everything will be ok." I smiled and I kissed him again, this time with more passion. But then I felt something warm hit my lips it was weird. Naruto seemed to stop moving.

"Hey Dobe what are you-" I was cut off by a triumphant yell from someone I couldn't see. Some of the warm substance had entered my mouth. It tasted… coppery. OH NO! I thought. I got up holding Naruto. He wasn't moving and there was blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"NARUTO-KUN NARUTO NARUTO…" I started to shake him. Nothing.

"Hm I never expected you to go that way Uchiha," said a voice from in front of me. It was a villager that worked in the Hokakge's office. He moved forward and reached out towards Naruto. I couldn't move I was scared and in shock. What had just happened? The guy roughly pulled a long knife out of Naruto's back. I heard Naruto gasp as he came to life.

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard him whisper. I looked at him and he was crying.

"Naruto it's ok you'll be ok," I said as I started to cry. I was lying. I knew he wouldn't be ok. I could feel it.

"Naruto I love you," I cried out the last words.

"I know Sasuke… I know," that was all he said before I saw the light leave his blue eyes. It broke my heart.

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

His eyes were supposed be bright not dull. His laugh was supposed to exist not be dead. He was supposed to be breathing not limp and lifeless. I was enraged as I saw the villager walking away. I slowly lowered Naruto to the ground and I got up, brushing the dirt off my pants.

"_Which way do I go? I am so lost!" I wondered as I wandered around this white room. There was this massively long hallway that seemed to go on forever. I don't know what I am supposed to do…"Sasuke," I whispered. _

"Hey you!" I said in anger. The villager stopped but didn't look at me.

"I'm talking to you. LOOK AT ME!" I screamed my anger getting the best of me.

He turned.

"What?!" he said in an annoyed and bored voice. It was as if the life of a 12-year old boy meant nothing to him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Before the other guy knew what was coming I had a kunai sticking out of his neck and blood everywhere. He was dead and I was still empty inside. I grabbed the knife that was used to murder Naruto and I made my way back to my blonde-haired love.

"Naruto I love you so much," I said before laying a kiss on the dead boy's lips. I can't stand to be alone I have to go with you. And with that I used the same knife that killed my Naruto to slice my wrists. 1, 2, 3, 5, 10, 13, 20, 26, 42 times.

The blood seeped down my arm as I grabbed Naruto's hand. The wind blew softly and I could feel some of the tall grass touching my face. It was like the Earth was comforting me. I could smell the wild flowers too.

They reminded me of Naruto, my love, and how he was a free spirit. So independent and loving. I was angry at Konoha for forgetting that Naruto wasn't the demon but just the carrier. I was pissed that no one else could see his pain.

The time for sleep is now

But, I was happy and content that in a few minutes I would see my love again. I sighed and looked at Naruto's body.

He was smiling. I loved his smile, it always made me smile. And this very second was no exception. I smiled the biggest smile I ever had.

It's nothing to cry about

And I slowly felt myself slipping away from this world and as my eyes started to close I saw more and more bright light.

Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms  


I found myself in a room with a large hallway. It was empty except for a young boy crying in the corner of the room.

"I'm lost where do I go? What do I do?" the blonde said.

"That is why I am here Dobe… I knew you would be lost so I am here to help." I said.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" I felt myself being hugged tightly and lips crashing down upon my own.

"Oh my god Sasuke I thought I would never see you again," Naruto sobbed into the kiss.

"So did that villager kill you too?" Naruto asked.

"No… I killed myself." I replied casually. Naruto gasped and broke away from the kiss.

"YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto screamed and he punched me in the arm.

"Owe…" I yelped.

"Of course I killed myself Naruto-kun. I love you and I can't live without you," I said quietly.

"But, now we both have to suffer," Naruto said through shaking sobs.

"No love… if we have each other no matter where we go, whether it is heaven or hell, we will be happy. It is because we love each other that we'll be fine. I promise," I said as I hugged him closer to my body.

"But-" Naruto started, but was cut off by another kiss.

"No buts Naruto. Let's go." I said and I took Naruto's hand.

"Go where?" He asked as his fingers linked with mine.

"Where ever this hallway takes us." I said as we started to move forward.

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you   
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

"It doesn't matter where we go Naruto," I said.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because I love you and I will follow you into the dark." I said.

And as promised the two walked a little further down the hall and darkness engulfed them. Naruto didn't know where they were going or where they would end up and neither did I. but, I stood by my promise and I followed my love into the dark, knowing that either way this journey turned out we would still have each other.

Then I'll follow you into the dark

**P.S. Ok the end of another NaruSasu fic. I really hope you guys like this. But, most importantly I hope this touched you. Please Please let me know what you think. Because I'm not quite sure if I am good at Naruto fics. Like let me know:**

**Were any of my facts wrong?**

**Did I spell the names correctly? **

**Did I spell everything correctly? **

**Was my grammar good?**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. FLAMERS ARE WELCOMED!!!!! Seriously I DON'T mind if you flame me. But, don't you DARE complain about pairings when I have a warning in the actual story AND my warnings are Bold-faced and CAPITALIZED!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


End file.
